Dorothy Ann
Dorothy Ann is a very beautiful class bookworm and one of the female protagonists in The Magic School Bus. She attends in Wakersville Elementary School in Ms. Frizzle's class and is always looking for a fact in one of her many books. She is the "smart one" in Ms. Frizzle's class, able to reference a large variety of books. Her last name was never mentioned in the canon, books or TV show. She loves astromony. She has a telescope on the balcony outside of her bedroom. She is also Carlos Ramon's love interest in the original series and Tim Jamal's love interest in the reboot series. History Dorothy Ann is introduced with the rest of the class in "Gets Lost In Space," but her researching habits are not shown until "For Lunch." Her first focus episode is "In the Haunted House" in which she's conducting the class as they perform her "Concerto for Invented Instrument". She's seen doing a chemistry experiment while the class bakes Ms. Frizzle a birthday cake in "Gets Ready, Set, Dough." Her last focus episode of the season is "Plays Ball." Excited to show off her new physics book, she's disappointed when the class only cares about the baseball game they were playing. She's even more disappointed when Ralphie leaves her book on the field, but they end up inside it, playing a friction-less baseball game. The season opens with a Dorothy Ann-focused episode, "Blows Its Top." She and Carlos argue over discovering a new island until she loses her books to the ocean. Feeling lost and empty without them, she begs Ms. Frizzle to help her get them back, "Please, Ms. Frizzle! I'm nothing without my books! Me, books...books, me!" In "Butterfly and the Bog Beast", her mascot suggestion is a broccoli, and despite her choice of mascot, she sides with the others against Phoebe's butterfly idea. She speaks on "behalf of the court" during Ms. Frizzle's trial in "In a Pickle," and she's embarrassed by Carlos' brother, Mikey, when he brings up a heat rash she once got in "Getting Energized". In "Out of This World", she discovers an asteroid bound for Earth, more specifically, Walkerville Elementary and she gets the class to help her destroy it. In "Show and Tells," Dorothy Ann and Arnold are representing Walkerville in the 10th Annual International Show & Tell Competition, and after researching Arnold's rare pumice collection, she's upset that he opted to bring an artifact she knows nothing about. She fights with Carlos again in "Makes a Rainbow" over violet and purple, and which is bad enough for Wanda to comment, "This could get ugly." She's made a rain-forest inspector with Tim as her assistant in "In the Rainforest" when they try to find out why Ms. Frizzle's cocoa tree didn't yield a good harvest. Mr. Rhule puts Dorothy Ann in charge of taking care of his pet Rhode Island Red rooster, Giblets, in "Cracks a Yolk," but she loses him once his master is gone. She turns 9 in "Sees Stars," in which the class goes on a field trip before getting together for her small party to find her a star as a gift. As she was sick, she stayed home, but Liz is with her, eating cake and looking in her new telescope. She and Wanda butt heads in "Takes a Dive" when she wants to work as partners, but Wanda wants to go solo. Trivia *She knows enough about music to know how to keep time as a conductor. *In the original series, Dorothy pronounced "research" rɪˈsərtʃ, but in the sequel, she pronounces it riːsərtʃ. Navigation Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kids Category:Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Genius Category:In Love Category:Pure Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Pacifists Category:Selfless Category:Wrathful Category:Voice of Reason Category:Animal Kindness Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Hope Bringer Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Honorable Category:Merciful Category:Sympathetic Category:Optimists Category:Narrators Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Damsels Category:Nurturer Category:Dreaded